Just a dream?
by kwriter101
Summary: Clary wakes up from another one of her nightmares. Though, this time it seems different. The dream feels real... almost too real. When she wakes up her world falls apart.
1. Just a Dream?

Chapter one

Just a dream?

She was running through the streets of New York. All around her were demons and faierfolk. In the hands- or claws- of the demons were poison seraph blades, in the faierfolks' fingers were wands and their very addictive and intoxicating food. They were all franticly trying to reach her, to grab her and take her away to the one person she hated most.

Clary had grown tired of running. Hoping to shake them off, she turned the corner only to find a dead end. Though, it wasn't the fact that the creatures behind her were advancing quickly towards her, but the person waiting for her in the shadows of the ally that sent a paralyzing fear through her body.

"Well, hello sweetheart!" Sebastian's exclaimed over the hum of wings and growl of demon stomachs. His hair as white as snow in the moonlight. The creatures had stopped chasing he; instead, they formed a wall covering the only escape route. "And I must say," He peered down at his watch. "You made it here way faster then I expected." His dark eyes shining with fulfillment and amusement as he locked eyes with Clary's.

One of the demons shoved her forwards. Taken off guard she stumbled across the cement ground towards her _brother. _When she finally regained her balance she was only a foot away from him.

"What do you want Sebastian?" She muttered forcefully at him, finding an odd satisfaction as she literally spat out her words.

Not bothering to wipe his face, he snapped his fingers and all the creatures vanished. "Oh Clary. Isn't it obvious?" He said as he quickly caught her chin with his fingers. His touch burnt like acid. "You." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers hard. Disgusted she jumped back, straight into a wall of invisible brick. She could still feel the sting on her chin where he had touched her.

"Why won't you just leave me-" She stammered for a breath. "Why won't you leave me alone? What do you gain from doing these things to me?" Her voice raised as she got to her knees. "Why do you want me?"

"I will have you by my side no matter the cost! You belong to me, and I intend to take what belongs to me." He exclaimed as he began to walk towards her. Moments later, his hands were fisted painfully tight to her shoulder's. He pulled her up to her feet, and took a his right hand and struck Clary's cheek. She knew that there was no point in fighting him, that night in the apartment just proved it. Grabbing the stele in her belt, he smiled wickedly. "Plus I only want the best, and from my personal experience and what I've heard you are the best."

"What if I don't let you take me?" Clary felt the question add to the tensions between them.

Leaning into her ear he hissed. "I am willing to _burn down the world _to get what I want."

The moonlight flooded into Clary's eyes as she awoke abruptly from her sleep. Her heart pounded as she felt around herself to make sure that she was still in her bed. _It was just a dream! _She thought as she leaned back against the headrest. Though, she couldn't shake the feeling that it hadn't been. The dream felt so real. She could still feel where the wind burned her cheeks, she could still feel the scrapes on her knees where she had fallen to the pavement, she could still feel where he had touched her chin. Was it a dream?

Clary jumped as her eyes caught the sight of the open window across from her bed. It had been closed when she had fallen asleep, and she had made sure that it was locked. How could this have happened?

Her curiosity seemed to take over as she climbed out of bed and over to the window. Before she could close it her feet found a damp patch of carpet. She froze. As she peered beneath her, she let out a scream.

"Clary! Honey are you okay?" Jocelyn's voice shrieked from the hall way. She wasn't alone when she made it to the door, though. Luke followed close behind. Jocelyn stood in the door paralyzed in fear, while Luke shove her behind him. His face went pale as he read the letters written in blood, demon blood, on the carpet in front of the three of them. _I am coming for her. I am willing to burn down the world to get what I want, and I shall get what belongs to me. _It was signed J.C.M.

"Clary," Luke spoke roughly as he held Jocelyn, who was now sobbing, in his arms. "We need to go! Get your things. We are leaving this place."

"Wait," She muttered as she searched through the pockets of the jeans she had been to lazy to change out of before bed, she realized she was missing something. "Where's my stele?"

"Looking for something?" Sebastian's voice came from behind her. Clary whirled around to see the ghostlike boy leaning against the wall with her stele in his hand. _No!This can't be happening now! _She swiftly turned towards where he stood. His expressions amused. His eyes as dark and sinister as a sharks.


	2. Recovering a Few Belongings

chapter two

Reclaiming what Belongs

"You're a monster Sebastian! Why can't you ever leave me alone?" She bellowed even though she knew the answer.

He made a disapproving clicking noise with his tongue. "Now is that anyway to greet your big brother, Clarissa? Also, by know I thought you wouldn't have to ask questions you know the answer to." The corners of his lips began to curl into a devilish sneer as he walked towards her. Luke began to growl. "Calm down werewolf! I only wish to give my sister what belongs to her." Sebastian pulled out a silver blade as he took another step.

Jocelyn's eyes widened in fear as she began to pull on Luke's arm pleadingly. "Lucian, please you don't have to get hurt again. Please honey calm down."

Sebastian scoffed at Jocelyn's sudden out burst. "How sweet. Dear old mom is sticking up for her son."

"I honestly don't care about you, Jonathan. Though, if the safety of those I love is threatened I care about the what you might do to harm them. " She remarked as she rubbed Luke's arm in an attempt to calm him.

"Oh, you mean you don't love me?" He chuckled. "With all the death threats you've given me in the past couple of weeks I thought that I was your favorite child. How silly of me to think that a mother should actually love her son."

"You're an experiment Jonathan. Not my son." Jocelyn's voice came out shrill and loathing.

He turned his attention back to Clary. "Now back the matter at hand. Clarissa, I only wish to return _what belongs to you_." The closer he drew towards her the more she realized he wasn't just talking about the stele. With every step he took, she wanted so desperately to run over to her mother and hide herself in Jocelyn's embrace, but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

Where the blood had coated the bottom of her feet began to sear. "Agh!" She winced in pain as the skin began to blister.

"Oh dear!" Sebastian whistled. "You look troubled little sister. Something bothering you?" His tone was sarcastic and amused as he made it across the room.

"No," She spat at him before falling to her knees to inspect her corroding foot. "I just admiring the little present you left me on the carpet you idiot."

"To bad you don't have a something like a stele." Sebastian smirked.

Swiftly and painfully he pulled Clary to her feet. The next thing that Clary knew, she was being held by her neck with a seraph blade pressed tightly against her throat.

"Agh!" She yelped as she was forced to put all her wait on the blood covered foot. She could feel the muscles writhing and pulsing.

"I'm done with the games. If either of you cross the room, I slit her throat. So, I'd advice you to cooperate. If I don't kill you then the army of demons I have lining the building would surely enjoy it." He leaned into Clary's ear, his breath felt like steam on her frigid skin as he hissed into her ears sharp and quiet enough that only she could hear. "Same for you, _my beautiful one._ We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt would we?"

Luke crept his arm towards Jocelyn's pocket. Inside there was supposed to be an alarm, a button, something.

"Not so fast werewolf," Sebastian grabbed Clary around the neck with his arm, before pulling out a small metallic box. "Do you really think that I would come here without making sure you couldn't contact angel boy and the Clave?"

"And do you think that we wouldn't be prepared for an encounter with you Jonathan?" Luke slid his hand out of her pocket. In his hands was a small switch. He flipped it.

Sebastian froze, and for a moment seemed taken a back. Looking at the cube in his hand he cursed under his breath as he realized it was nothing more than a metallic building block marked with a strange rune, certainly created by his sister. Though, he soon began to grin wickedly. "I guess a few more cast members should make this show quite smashing." He took a few steps back towards the window, dragging Clary along with him pressing the blade against the small of her back. "If you would excuse us, this production needs a larger stage." He literally through Clary out the window.

She fell about four stories before hitting a plush yet scaly surface. Before she could tell where she was hooded figures surrounded her, trying to binding her wrists and ankles with leather strips. After a few moments Sebastian joined her on top of what seemed to be a fury rhino.

"What the f-"

"Language Fray." He called towards her as he guided the beast through the streets of Manhattan. He peered back at her then back at the hooded creatures which surrounded her. "Those won't be necessary boys. My sister won't be going anywhere."

"What gives you that idea?" She screamed over the roar of the wind.

Despite all that was going on she couldn't help but think of how frightening he looked in the shadows cast by his wind blown hair. "Because I _know_." His eyes widened as he turned back towards the road ahead. In a blink Clary was diving head first towards the pavement, spinning uncontrollably as she hit the streets. She smashed through the windows of a high end department store at the end of the block, and if it weren't for the mannequins she would have hit the escalator. Suddenly her foot pain was lost in the waves of agony from the shards of glass that had found their way into her skin.

Blood was everywhere. Her clothes were stained, her hair matted, and a pool of blood surrounded her. She could barely move. Racked with pain she laid there hoping someone would find her, someone else besides him. Her arms and legs had massive scrapes running down them and her bottom lip was split.

Before she could close her eyes, she caught a silver sliver of light from in front of the now broken display window. Her stele! Taking a deep breath she began to crawl towards it, through the shards and ruble. She let out a scream with each forward movement she took.

She almost had the stele in her hand whenever Sebastian caught her wrist. Someone tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, but I'd appreciate it if you'd be so kind as to give my girlfriend back her stele." Sebastian whirled around just as Jace's fist slammed against his jaw. Startled he fell to the ground, letting the stele slip from his fingers.

It landed inches away from Clary's reach. As Sebastian got back to his feet Clary shrieked. "Jace, my stele!" He kicked it back to her and winked. He took out his seraph blade and then lunging towards Sebastian. Clary didn't have time to watch the two of them battle over her. She had to heal or it didn't matter what happened. Sebastian would take her again.

Grabbing the stele she began to _iratze _herself. Her foot was the first thing to heal, then her shredded back and scalp, then her limbs. She almost regained her full strength as she felt someone come from behind and grab her. On reflex she spun around and pinned the person to the ground. It was Luke. "I'm so sorry! I thought you were-" she yelped as she jumped off of him. Pressing his hand over her mouth, he motioned for her to be silent.

"Clary, you have to go. Your mother just went to inform the Clave of his attack,but we can't wait for her!" Luke whispered. "He came for you like your mother warned he would and now you have to go before he can get to you."

"But it's not like I can go alone. Also, why are the streets oddly vacant?" She whispered as Luke began to push her towards a door that said _Authorized Personal Only_.

"It's a glamour. To the mundanes the streets are blocked off because off construction." Luke huffed rolling his eyes and opened the door into the employee lounge. "Your not going alone. Isabel and Alec are waiting for you in here so-"

When the doors opened they saw Isabel jabbing the heal of a snake skin boot into the chest of a Ravenor demon while Alec was shooting a Lilith blood infused faiery with his bow. Luke and Clary just stood there awkwardly still in the door way as the creatures disintegrated.

Isabel looked up with a smile. "Well look who joined the party. I'm actually glad your here. Can you_ iratze _me?"

Clary laughed, absentmindedly rolling her eyes. "Sure, but I think I am the cause of this so called 'party' so it's nice to see you decided to join in on the fun." She crouched down and began to form the mark on a bare spot on her shoulders. She felt a shutter as she remembered what Sebastian had said about women leaving their shoulders free of marks. "So what happened here?" She asked as she finished her work.

Alec let out a sigh as he slung his bow over his shoulders. "Oddest thing I've ever seen. A drunk faiery came riding in on a ravenor demon. It looked more like a rodeo clown on a mechanical bull if you know what I mean. Plus, it wouldn't stop singing jingle bells while it was trying to kill me. It wasn't until I saw it bore the Lillith's mark that I became a bit frightened." He was partly laughing as he spoke.

Isabel wiped of the blood from her dress as she stood and gave him a harsh look. "Yeah, while I was stuck with the venomous demon, you were dancing with an inebriated homicidal faiery. Thanks big bro."

"I wasn't dancing. She kept biting my neck and arms, and It was quite awkward. I was just trying to pry the thing off me!" He shrieked as put his fist down on the nearly demolished table.

"Hey!" Luke's voice rose from behind them a bit annoyed and anxious. "Looks like Sebastian is taking the fight into the store. Take Clary and get out of here!" Both Isabel's and Alec's faces turn serious as they turn towards the emergency exit to there right.

"Damn it!" Isabel yelled out in frustration as she began to violently tug at the door knob. "This isn't supposed to ever be locked." She muttered, shrugging as she peered down at the knob in defeat. "Oh, I see what's wrong. Someone put a rune on it. It's basically useless now. Oh well."

"How would someone know that I'd even fall into shop's windows?" Clary muttered to herself.

"Sorry, but I don't think that we should stick around here for much longer. Sebastian is coming towards us." Alec called from the threshold.

Immediately after she opened the door Alec, Isabel, and Luke were bombarded by demons, sending them across the department store isles. She watched in terror as Sebastian killed a shadow hunter in cold blood. The boy looked about her age, strong, and pail as he took in his last breath.

"Ah, if it isn't my favorite little sister, Clarissa." Sebastian said as he threw a few disintegrating clothing racks against the wall and stepped over the dead body towards her.

"Stop this Sebastian! Take me, don't make this a show. No one else needs to get hurt for me." Clary said as she broke herself off from the group.

Sebastian just smiled. He was now only a few steps away from her. "I don't believe you. Your too much like me."

"I am nothing like you! I think we've gone over this. Just stop this madness."

"You are everything like me, and I will take you. Even if this is a trick or if it is not, you belong to me." Sebastian took her arm, suddenly and briskly, and pulled her towards him. "And I am yours." He spoke huskily.

"Let go of me!" Clary shrieked. Sebastian brought his lips down on hers hard. She tried to back away, but he was too strong. For a moment she stood there as he opened her mouth with his. Though, she soon got an idea. She got onto her toes and bit hard onto his lip until she could taste the bitter flavor of his blood. He spun away from her grasping his jaw in his hand, letting go of her arm.

"You really should stop doing that to your-"

"My what? Brother? You don't even know what that word means or how to treat a sister!" She screamed. The anger and exhilaration seemed to be humming through her veins.

"Either way I will have you, Clarissa." Sebastian spoke as he reached for his sword. It was gone. "What the-?" He muttered.

"Looking for something?" Clary spoke as she held up the blade as she began to move back towards the escalator.

His smile was full of teeth and blood. "You deny who you are, dear sister. We are more alike then you might think."

"No, it's just called common mockery." She had made it to the base of the escalator.

"Which is the sincerest form of flattery."

"No, just redundant." She took off up the escalator. She ran straight ahead, jumping over displays, tables, and clothing rack until she ran straight into a wall of muscle. The sword fell out of her hands as she hit the ground.

"Wo- Clary are you okay?" It was Jace. His lip was cut, and his leg covered in blood. Behind him mannequins where sliced in half and in flames from where a now disintegrating demon had tried to attack.

"I might want to ask the same thing to you." She spoke quickly as she traced his chin with her fingers.

"If it isn't angel boy and my dear sister." Sebastian's voice came from ahead of them, as the escalators went up in flames. He was reclaiming his sword. "You know Clary, you truly are a terrible kisser." Sebastian chuckled darkly as wiped a stream of blood from his chin.

Jace's face went pale. "You kissed her-" Sebastian just stood there, a wicked grin printed onto his lips.

"Sebastian stop this! What do you hope to gain from doing this to us? We will always hate you. Nothing will ever change that." She spat at his foot. She could feel Jace's muscles tensing in anger.

"I enjoy the theatrics of it all. Everyone desperately trying to save a girl who might just kill them all. While lover boy over here is battling to save his soulmate. It's all so amusing. Human emotions are all so dramatic."

Jace stood. "Well I guess only _humans_ would understand. _Things_ like you are heartless and take pride in whenever they tear apart another's soul." As he spoke he slowly unsheathed his seraph blade. Sebastian just smiled, blood fell from his lips.

"What am I supposed to do know run and hide?" He scoffed and hid his face behind his hands.

"That would be a nice touch, but I just have one word of advice."

"And what is that?"

"Lay off the scarfs and lipstick, the vampire-ballerina look doesn't work for you."

Jace lunged towards him. Taken off guard, Sebastian fell to the ground with a thud. Pinning him to the ground with the blade pressed against Sebastian's throat, Jace brought his fist down on his shoulder hard enough that the joint came out of socket. "You touch her again and I will kill you."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sebastian grunted, out of breath. "You've already killed me once angel boy, and see how it worked out for you."

"Shut up!" Jace muttered pressing the blade harder onto Sebastian's flesh.

He just smiled. "You won't do it."

"What makes you say that?"

At that moment Clary let out a scream as a robed shadowhunter grabbed her from behind and pressed a blade against her neck. "Because I know you wouldn't want Clary to get hurt would you? Now get off me, he cuts her."

"Why? You need her for something don't you? why kill her?" He questioned as a small cut appeared on Sebastian's neck.

"I would heal her later, but not until she is near death. Now, get off me or I will make sure that she is harmed from her head to her toes." Clary had to fight back a scream as Jace rolled to the side and off of Sebastian. Jace sat there staring in terror at the ground. "Good boy." Sebastian rose to his feet and made his way towards the railing. "Now if you would excuse me. There is a bomb set to go off, and nothing would satisfy me more then seeing all your friends literally go down in flames." With just a snap of his fingers, the man holding Clary vanished, making her fall to her knees. His dark eyes glowing as he stood atop the metal railing and jumped.

"No!" Jace burst out as he tried to grab Sebastian by the back, but it was too late. He had already flipped over the side and vanished without a trace. Jace turned towards her, his expressions filled with guilt and fear. "What do we do now?"

She rose to her feet. "Get as many people out as we can."

Running over to the railing Clary called down to Luke, who had just slaughtered a demonic pixie. "Luke get everyone out. There's a bomb, and it's going to go off any second now."

He looked up at her thoughtfully. "What about you two? Your mother will kill me if I don't bring you home safe."

"We don't have the time. Mom will just have to deal with me being near danger for now. I'll be fine," She was lying. "just get everyone out."

He gave her an unsteady glance before beginning to herd all he could out the doors and shattered windows.

The next thing Clary knew, Jace was holding her tight against the wall, using himself as a shield from the flames and falling debree. All she could do now was wait. Wait to see who survived and who had died. Wait to see if they were going to be taken by him again. Waiting for the slightest hope that they would live to see a new dawn. In a matter of moment, she was out, alone with her thoughts in the darkness of her mind.

Opening her eyes, she could feel the splintering floor underneath her and a warn out scratchy blanket on top of where she lay. She was in a cabin with no windows and only a witchlight for light. She couldn't move. Burn marks stretched over her legs and arms. Raising her head from the ground, she felt a jolt of fear as she saw a group of cloaked figures, shadow hunters, and faieries all forming a circle occupying the shaded corner of the room. They were all muttering quietly and sharply into the silence of the room. All there words directed towards Sebastian, who sat directly in the corner. The shadows made his eyes appear to be black pits of smoke. Rising up on her elbows she let out a sigh of pain. He automatically looked up at her. She could see his lips begin to curl in a satisfied grin, and for a moment he looked at her like an actual brother. No desire, no mockery, just as if he were truly happy to see her. Though, she knew it wasn't real. She knew that he would never be able to feel that way, that it was all an act, and that fact frightened her even more.


	3. A Rude Awakening

**Hey guys it's KammI! :)**

**I feel bad for not posting anything in so long. I recently wrote this and just got the chance to put it up. I hope y'all enjoy and I again I am terribly sorry for not posting in so long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the Mortal Instruments.**

Chapter 3

A Rude Awakening

Sebastian brought a finger up to his lip signaling her to be silent. Without anything else to do, Clary dropped her head back down onto the splintered floor, pretending to sleep once more. Her mind drifted to thoughts of Isabel, Alec, Luke, and Jace. She had no way of knowing if they survived the bomb in the store nor did she know when she would ever see her mother again. All she knew was that she was on her own with her brother and his slave army which would most likely kill her if she did anything to harm him. Her mind was her only safe refuge. However she soon heard Sebastian rise to his feet and adjourn the meeting.

Opening her eyes, she watched in fear as the last of the men walked out of the room, leaving her alone with him.

"Well it's good to see that you're alive, sis." Sebastian chuckled as he locked the door and turned to where she was lying on the floor. "You sure gave it your best shot at dying, though."

"You gave it your best at trying to kill me." She mimicked his annoying tone. Tired of lying there, Clary slowly rose to a siting position, her back leaning against the cabin wall. The burns which stretched down her skin ached as she struggled to relax where she sat. Wincing in pain she studied her burnt skin. With a agonizing jolt of surprise, she realized she was in different clothes then she had been wearing when she blacked out.

Amusement was painted over Sebastian's expressions as he took notice of her shock. "Don't worry, I had one of the girls find you new clothing after we retrieved you from the fire."

Clary tried to put the question of who dressed her out of her mind as she studied the clothes. They were the usual black gear that she had worn many times before. Nothing special, but it made her yearn to be home even more.

"You being here is a privilege, dear sister. You try to leave, you and all those you love will suffer." Sebastian jumped right to the point, crouching down beside her. His eyes looked warn and tired, racked with apprehensiveness.

"I can't even walk," clary spoke unwavering, trying to hide her fear. "How could I even begin to try to get out of here?"

"Well," her brother chuckled, pulling out his stele. "I was going to heal you one you were awake. Though, if you'd rather stay like this, I won't."

"Why not while I was asleep?" She muttered.

"I had to keep my promise to angel boy. I waited till you were close to death. I revived you this morning. You had been in a coma for a week and a half."

Disgust boiled up inside of her as she tried to move back away from him. He took amusement in this. Catching her arm in a vise, sebastian pulled her towards him. Panicked, Clary let out a small yelp. "Stop it! You sick, twisted demon!"

Sebastian's lips began to curl at the edges into a ghastly sneer. "Something bothering you, sis?" He snickered leaning his head down towards hers. His lips were almost on her's when a loud pounding shook the door. He looked disappointed as he let go of her arm and pulled back, rising to his feet. "What terrible timing, don't you think?" He muttered towards her, before opening the door.

"Sir, It's time to retrieve the rest. We have their location." A voice came from the other side of the door.

"Yes, indeed. Well we mustn't waste time." Sebastian turned towards Clary with a wink, and walked through the door. As soon as it closed the door vanished.

**Sorry it's so short but I thought I'd post something. I hope y'all liked it. **

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey y'all! KammI here! Here's another chapter! I hope y'all enjoy it!**

**R&R! 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Mortal Instruments. **

Chapter 4

A Call from the Devil

Jace lay sprawled across the couch in Jordan's apartment. He had been stuck there for hours waiting for Simon and Jordan to come back. Apparently Isabel and Alec wanted to talk over their current circumstances. He didn't understand why they couldn't have held the meeting there. Jocelyn and Luke had insisted he stay away from the institute after what had happened the week before. He appreciated their concern but it was getting annoying being locked up. A while back, he had been forced to stay at Magnus's apartment for a while, but at least he was able to do something productive like cleaning up Magnus's room. Now he had nothing to do but play darts and watch television. He had tried reading a book but found himself becoming distracted by thought of Clary. She was alone with _him._ Jace wanted nothing more to find Clary and kill her capturer. Though he knew that would have to wait. For now, he would have to deal with unrealistic reality shows and Simon's terrible music.

Bored of watching spoiled toddlers walking around in too much make up and thousand dollar dresses, Jace reached for the remote. After passing a few undesirable channels, his phone rang. Dropping the remote, he turned onto his back and brought out his phone. When he saw who was calling his heart stopped. It couldn't be.

"Clary?" He questioned, placing the phone to his ear. The voice on the other side felt like nails scraping across a chalk board. Sebastian.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you see little brother," Jace could almost see Sebastian's wicked grin on the other line. "Clarissa is hidden. I won't hurt her, not yet. I just need you to cooperate."

"Why would I do anything you want me to?" Jace asked.

"I don't need an enchantment to find your weakness. I have you both in the palm of my hand. It may be a bit more difficult this time, but trust me when I say you both will come to my side at some point." Sebastian seemed so sure of himself.

"We both would rather die." Jace hissed. He felt a mixture of anger and hatred coursing through his veins. He could feel the fire inside of him begin to rage. "I no longer have the rune controlling me. I will kill you."

"I recall you saying something like that in our last meeting. I must you don't seem to keep your promises do you." He let out a low chuckle. His tone was sickening. "Speaking of which, I kept my promise. When we found you both in the fire, you were untouched, but she was dying. Being man of my word, I waited until she was on the brink of death before reviving her this morning."

"I swear if you-" Jace was cut off by Sebastian's amused sigh.

"Don't worry, she is safe as long as you do what I say." There was a short pause. "You know a few weeks ago, this would have been much easier."

"Well I'm sorry I am putting a damper on your plans. Somehow I prefer freedom rather than being possessed by a crazy psychopath who is planing to destroy the world." Jace said bitterly. "What is it you want me to do?"

"Come to the park tonight after everyone has fallen asleep. Come alone. Do not tell anyone about our plans to meet. If you do or fail to come I'll harm her. Got it?"

There was a long pause between them. Jace's mind was reeling as he tried to figure out what to say. After considering what was at stake, Jace let out a reluctant sigh. "Fine. I'll meet you there tonight."

"See you then." Sebastian replied. "One more thing, if you tell anyone I will know. Just thought you'd want to know. There are others who will pay the price as well if you disobey me. Enjoy your afternoon, little brother." The phone line went dead, leaving Jace alone with his thoughts.

His heart was racing. He hadn't noticed while he was on the phone, but he had burned a massive hole in the couch. What was he going to do? Sebastian was right when he said he had him in the palm of his hand. He could not defy him or those he loved will get hurt. His mind went to the last thing Sebastian had told him. _There are others who will pay the price._ Who else had he dragged into this? As if in reply, the door flew open. In the doorway Simon held tightly to Jordan who was barely hanging onto consciousness.

"What happened?" Jace asked; though, he knew the answer. He rose from couch and faced him.

"We were ambushed at Taki's. Sebastian's men took Alec and Isabel. We barely got out of there alive." Simon panted, moving towards the couch. "He was stabbed with a silver dagger. We need to get him some help." Simon placed Jordan down before ripping at his shirt. There was a massive gash on his side bleeding profusely.

"Jordan has some gauze and ointment in the cabinet above the stove. Get it. It will be good for you to get away from the blood." Jace ordered. "Get some towels as well."

"Got it." Simon said rushing back towards the cabinet. He returned moments later with the equipment. "Here you go."

He placed them on the coffee table before Jace sat down on the floor beside Jordan and began to clean the wound. Jordan was groaning in agony; his eyes rolled back into his head. Quickly, Jace placed the ointment on the wound and began to rap the gauze around Jordan's abdomen.

"Until we can get him to the infirmary, this will have to do." Jace said, finishing up his makeshift treatment. Rising to his feet, he left Jordan to rest on the couch. When he made his way to Simon he could see his ankle was sprained. He felt a ping of dread knot his stomach. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm not the one to worry about." Simon shrugged.

"Clary would kill me if you got killed. I was asking for more my sake than yours." He let out a forced laugh. Sarcasm didn't seem to mask his anxiety.

"You sure your alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Simon said.

"I'm just tired, I guess." Jace lied, dropping his gaze.

"You go rest. I'll watch Jordan." Simon said, limping towards one of the arm chairs in the room.

"Thanks," Jace said, grabbing his phone and making his way into the guest room. When the door to the room shut behind him, his gaze drifted down the his phone. There was a new message. Reluctantly, Jace read it. _Good job, angel boy. Clary and I are both eager to see you this evening. JCM._ It took all Jace had not to scream out in rage. Instead, he threw the phone onto the bed. Looking down at the clock beside the bed, dread washed through his veins. It was 1:57. He had only a few more hours until he would have to face Sebastian.


End file.
